The innate immune system is a universal and ancient form of host defense mechanism that senses non-self nucleic acids via germ-line encoded pattern recognition receptors. The innate immune system includes cells and mechanisms that defend the host from infection by other organisms, in a non-specific manner. Compared to the almost limitless diversity of the adaptive immune system, innate immunity is generally considered to include only a limited number of stereotyped responses by few cell types. The innate immune system produces proinflammatory cytokines and chemokines that not only play a role in clearing pathogens and reducing their spread, but also in helping shape the downstream adaptive immune responses. Cytoplasmic DNA triggers the innate immune response and triggers type I IFN gene transcription and caspase-1-mediated processing of IL-1beta. However, little is known about molecular receptors for cytoplasmic DNA.